David
David is a character in Connell & Cox. He is the central character of the David and Henry sketches. He is played by Louis Connell Character Overview David is a horrible, cruel and cold-hearted old man and thinks of no-one but himself, he does not care what he says to people even if it is really horrible and makes them upset. Early Life David was born in 1932, his mother died during childbirth and was raised by his father. He never went to a school but his father and uncle would educate him. He hated his grandparents because they were jehovahs witnesses, and they always tried to persuade him and his father to convert, but they never did. This led to David having a serious hatred towards Jehovahs witnesses Throughout his life. When World War 2 began, David wanted to join the army, but he was too young. By the time he was old enough, the war ended and he was gutted. He did still join the army but wanted to fight in a war, this made some of his fellow troops hate him. Army Service David joined the army in 1948, starting off as a private and was his squad's machine gunner. He originally wanted to the explosives expert but found it more fun to be a machine gunner. When the Korean War started in 1950, David was deployed to Korea. He was very good in battle, and was often praised for his bravery but criticized for his love of war. He had only one friend in the army, this was Private Lipnick. Both got along due to both loving war. Unfortunately in August 1952, when the two were stuck in a ditch due to heavy gun fire, a grenade landed in the ditch, David managed to get a glimpse of the thrower. Lipnick, not wanting his best friend to die jumped over the grenade protecting David from the blast but at the cost of his own life. This left David really depressed and full of hatred and anger. After he saw the remains of his best friend, he went berserk as said by his fellow squad members, he kept trying to charge up to the North Korean base and kill all of the Korean soldiers, but he was restrained. For the rest of the war, David spent all his time trying to find the killer of his friend. Then in March 1953, David found the killer and brutally murdered him by aiming his machine gun at his face and shooting until his head was nothing. When David returned to his squad, he was covered in blood and flesh and had finally avenged his best friend. After the Korean War ended in July 1953, David remained in the army until 1959. He was discharged due to his serious aggression and how he nearly killed a British soldier just for accidently spilling water on his uniform. Life After Army Service After arriving back at his home, he struggled to get use to it, having spent over 11 years in the army. He was captured by the Russians sometime in 1960 and was brainwashed and became a sleeper agent. They had him immigrate to the USA and was used to spy on the Americans and was nearly given the mission to kill President John F Kennedy. The Russians had David gain the trust of the CIA and become part of a secret organization that even David cannot remember that was based inside the CIA. This ultimately led him to attend meetings in the white house, after each meeting, David would call his unknown Russian leaders, who he never met and inform them on any plans discussed in the meetings. His unknown leader gave him the mission to kill President John F Kennedy If he told David a bunch of missile codes. However despite Kennedy telling and showing the missile codes, David never killed him having managed to withstand his brainwashing programming. The unknown leader then had David travel to Dallas, Texas on the 22nd November 1963 and kill Kennedy there, however Kennedy apparently got killed by Lee Harvey Oswald, David still appeared on the day, hinting he either was the one responsible for the death or was at least involved. David attended John's funeral on the 25th November. He spoke to John's wife Jacqueline and gave her his condolences. Return to England David returned to England in 1974. After 4 months from returning, he met a woman called Juilet Sinky, they started going out. After a year of dating, Juilet wanted to get married, however David did not. A few months later, Juilet announced she was pregnant with David's child. David chose to do the right thing and married Juilet, they had three children together called Ben, Pete and Willow. 5 years after having their third child, Juliet filed for divorce due to David's horrible attitude. She was also scared he would abuse their children. This had a serious impact David's life, leaving him depressed and angry. Role in Sketches Relationships Henry- John F Kennedy- David maintained a decent friendship with President John F Kennedy and his family. Unbeknownst to David, he was brainwashed into killing Kennedy when he went to a private meeting at the White House with just him and Kennedy, he nearly killed him then but managed to withstand his programming. He was later seen on the day Kennedy was assassinated, hinting he may have carried out his programming in the end. Headline text Headline text